


Translate THIS  III

by Keyschick92



Series: Translate THIS [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Adam's a concert promoter and is scouting Europe for the next big thing.<br/>Unfortunately, he only speaks English, so needs a little assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translate THIS  III

The meeting with Adam's client was drawing to a close with most of the main issues agreed upon. Sauli had made sure, after his personal chat with David, that both parties got what they wanted and that they understood what they had agreed on. When asked if he wanted to go with them to lunch, their new friend begged off citing the need to get back to the hospital and spend some time with his ailing son. That left plenty of time for a private lunch and a leisurely drive back to Helsinki.

"Let's go pick up your twin sister and take her to lunch with us."

"I don't think so. She has a baby and is probably too busy."

"The baby can come, too."

"That's not very professional. What if he starts to cry?"

"How old is he?"

"He's four."

"Four year olds don't cry in restaurants. Just give them some french fries or a piece of pizza, maybe some crayons to play with, and they stay quiet."

"How do you know?"

"I have a godson. His name is Riff and he's 3. We take him to lunch all the time. When he gets bored, we take turns holding him and he's fine. Come on, I want to see your twin sister. Is she as cranky as you?"

Sauli laughed. "She can be. Just don't mess with her."

"You mean I shouldn't flirt with another girl."

"Ha, what do you call flirting?"

"Okay, point taken. I've apologized for last night. I'm a repentant man."

"What does that mean?"

"You've turned me into a saint. From now on my behavior will be impeccable."

"Yeah, I'll bet! Let me call Sara. If Aatu is awake, maybe she'll come with us."

Adam shuffled from one foot to the other as Sauli spoke in rapid Finnish on the phone. When he hung up, he turned to Adam, "She said she can go but we have to pick her up because they have only one car and it is gone.  
My mother has Aatu, so it is just us grownups... and you, of course."

"Smart ass. Let's go. Can we pick her up now?"

"It takes her less time to get ready than it does you, so yes, she will be ready when we get there."

"You're feeling pretty frisky, aren't you? Is it the country air or knowing you can run to mommy if I mistreat you?"

"Both," Sauli laughed. "I feel free here. Bored if I stay too long, but free."

 

The lunch with Sara was fun. All three laughed and talked about their childhoods, Sara regaling Adam with tales of how the 3 sisters dressed their brother in their clothes, made him go to dance and gymnastics lessons with them, and protected him from anyone who would do him harm. Adam returned her openness with stories about his constant battles with his brother, Neil, and his best friend, Danielle, who knew, as he said then had to explain, where all the bodies were buried. They laughed when he said that it meant she knew all his secrets.

"Are you ever afraid she will get mad and use them against you?" Sara queried. 

"Are you afraid Sauli would do that that to you?"

"No, but he's my brother."

"And Danielle is my sister as thoroughly as if my mom had given birth to her. I could never have a good friend or a serious lover if he didn't get along with Danielle."

"Oh, so you are gay?"

"Uh, surprise, yes."

"Hmmm."

"Sara," Sauli poked her. "Adam is my employer, nothing more."

"Oh, that's too bad. I like him."

Adam blushed. "And I like you. Actually, more than I like your brother. He gets a little prickly sometimes."

"No kidding.."

 

The trip back was quiet except for the phone calls Adam made or took. Sauli concentrated on the road, his thoughts still with his sister. She promised to explain to the rest of the family that it was an unexpected business trip that brought him home and next time he'd come for the weekend and save time for everyone.

"You okay?"

"Sure. Just thinking about Sara."

"She's awesome. Do you know she threatened me that if I was mean to you she would hunt me down."

"She didn't."

"I swear, she did, when you were in the men's room. See that's the difference. If it was Neil, he'd plan the caper  
to make my life miserable."

"Caper?"

"Scheme, evil plan. Neil would be the one putting you up to it."

"I must meet him someday."

"Who knows." Adam looked out the window and thought. "Who knows."

 

Jenny Woo's was crowded, but Adam had reserved a table back in the corner where he could watch both the band and the crowd's response to them. It turned out they were a favorite and the place was rocking by the time the first break came. Just as they had done the night before, both manager and band headed for Adam's table. Maacri eyed Sauli for a minute then nudged him to move away from Adam so he could take his place.

Adam noticed immediately and pulled Sauli closer to him. "There you go, Maacri, there's room over there."

Sauli was shocked but pleased, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out like a 5 year old. 

"Maacri, would you mind going to the bar and telling our waitress we need more drinks here. Thanks." Adam said as Maacri threw them both a poisonous look.

When he got back, the smug look on his face gave away his plan, and before Maacr could open his mouth, Adam grabbed Sauli's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. In other circumstances the little blonde would have found it inappropriate to dance with his boss during a business meeting, but something about the look on Adam's face and the fury on Maacri's made the decision an easy one.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you."

Adam smiled. "A little bit, but that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about getting my arms around you since lunch today."

"Adam..."

"I know, I know. We're co-workers. Fuck it, it doesn't mean we can't have a good time, right?"

"Right, I guess."

Sauli could feel Adam's laugh as he was pulled closer to the broad chest. Adam's hand slid down his back but stopped before it went below his waist. Sauli let himself breath again. This was so nice, so comfortable. It had been a while since Sauli had been out dancing, especially dancing with someone who felt so good.

"You smell good. Sorry, that slipped out."

"Well, thank you. And have I told you you look terrific? How did you fit all these great outfits into the little suitcase you brought?"

"Trade secret. I used to work at a clothing store, so I learned how to fold. Folding is the key to life."

"You are such a goof. What do you say we make our way out of here? I think any more business that has to be conducted can be done over the phone from Los Angeles to Helsinki."

When they reached the table, Adam put out his arm, shaking hands with all the guys. "So, I guess we'll be seeing you all in LA come July. If anyone has any questions, call the office. I'll email the contracts to them tonight or tomorrow and Janice, my secretary, will stay on top of things. It's been a pleasure. Now, Sauli and I still have a few hours work to do," Adam's eyes slid to Maacri, "So you can fulfill your dreams of being rockstars and I can make lots of money helping you do it. Thanks, again, for the hospitality."

Adam had the smaller man's hand in his as they exited the club. "Well, that went well," And they both laughed.  
Sauli slid into the passenger seat, forgetting for a minute that Adam didn't have an international driver's license. It didn't seem like the time to bring that up. Too much else going on right now.

They were no sooner in the room than they were devouring each other's lips. Only once did the word "inappropriate" fly through the beautiful blonde head and it was buried by a torrent of emotions. The moan that escaped Sauli's lips got him dragged down the hall to Adam's room and thrown onto the bed unceremoniously. 

"Last chance to escape!" came the panted warning. "If I count to three and you're still here, you're mine. One, two.......Oh, nice, " slipped out of Adam as Sauli took off his jacket then slid his shirt over his head. "You have tattoos. I LOVE tattoos."

Sauli giggled. "And I love being the only one getting undressed."

"No one ever said I couldn't take a hint," and Adam's chest was suddenly bare.

"Oh my, and I LOVE freckles. Look, just like mine. Let's see what we can do about getting them together."

Their bodies were rolling around on the huge bed in a matter of seconds. "Shoes, we have to get the shoes off," Sauli gasped. 

"Well, if the shoes go, can the pants be far behind?" Sauli blushed at the predatory look in the deep blue eyes. 

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"I'm damn sure we should," panted Adam, "But it's still your call. I won't count again, but you better do it now if you're planning on leaving."

"Maybe I'll stay for a little longer and see what happens."

"Oh baby, I can tell you right now what's going to happen." And Adam was on the smaller man in a shot, kissing his lips, his neck, and down his chest. "How do you say, 'get naked' in Finnish?" 

"Never mind, I understand that in any language," and he lifted his hips to allow Adam to deftly slide his boxers down, then send his onto the same pile on the floor. 

"Jesus, you are adorable. Are all Finns this cute?"

"Why, do you need a sampling before you go home."

"Oh baby, I think you are about as much as I can handle. You're a real firecracker, you know?"

"Translation?"

"Too hot to handle."

"I hope not," and Sauli flipped the bigger man over and was sliding down his body, stopping at groupings of freckles to look, touch, then lick. "You are absolutely delicious," and in just a minute he was nuzzling the ginger hair surrounding the huge cock that was slightly intimidating him. 

"Few surprises here," he cooed. "A ginger, huh?"

Adam grunted and reached for the blonde hair, but his hand was slapped away. "Just because you have a bigger cock doesn't mean you get to be the boss." They both giggled. "Oh, that's right, you ARE the boss."

"Not in here, baby. It's the best man wins."

"Well, get ready to lose, BABY, because you're about to be amazed." Sauli's lips circled Adam, the wet heat causing him to arch up with a loud expletive. "Okay, okay.. you win. What's the prize?"

"You are. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Before Adam could answer, Sauli was swallowing him as he exploded. When he could talk, he grinned up into the surprised face above him. "Anxious, huh?"

"Get up here, little shit. You won't be so superior in a minute, but you have to let me get my breath back."

"I'll count to three....... one, two." Adam hauled him up onto his chest. 

"Give me to 20 and I'll be good to go."

"Hold me close and kiss me and I'll stay till you're ready."

Adam's lips were soft then intense. "You are such a tease."

"Oh, but I'm NOT teasing. It's your turn to be boss again, so why don't you think about that while you rest."

"How did I lose control of this between the car and now? Is this some kind of witchery you are working on me?"  
A hand on his soft cock was the only answer. That and a blonde head snuggled under his chin. 

"You gave it to me, Adam, and it was the best present ever. I love a man who knows how to share. Let's sleep for a while then we can re-negotiate. It's been a long day."

Adam was already dozing and Sauli covered them both with the sheet, smiling.


End file.
